Bear Fighter
The Bear Fighter (sometimes referred to as Bearfighter) is a Bear-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Bear Fighter is, fittingly, a Bear-type Zoid, created by the Helic Republic and used primarily during the first war against the Zenebas Empire. The Bear Fighter was designed for use in mountainous terrain, where other Zoids had proven to be less capable. Using a bear-type Wild Zoid as the basis, the Bear Fighter was given the (at the time) unique ability to walk on two or four legs (the Zoid only uses 2 legs when walking through Crawling Animal Danger Stations, or CADS). The Bear Fighter's design also allows it to adapt to different circumstances; in its quadruped mode it is a fast moving and stable weapons platform, while in its biped mode it is a potent close-combat fighter. The Bear Fighter's armor is very thick for a Zoid of its size, far superior to that of the Command Wolf and equal to the Black Rhimos. While the Zoid's ranged weaponry is mediocre, its speed and agility, as well as ability in close combat, more than compensate for it. The Zoid's main Electricity Cannons can be used in both modes; however, in biped mode, they are largely limited to use as an anti-air weapon. Battle Story Appearances The Bear Fighter was first deployed in ZAC 2044, as the Helic Republic was being pushed back by the Zenebas Empire. Facing the prospect of fighting an extended war from the mountains in the continent's far east, the Republic created the Bear Fighter as a Zoid that would be effective in mountain combat. The decision proved to be a wise one, as the Republic's capital soon fell. The Bear Fighter became a mainstay of the Helic Army as they regrouped and began to develop new weapons for use against the Zenebas Empire. In ZAC 2046, the Republic developed a new version of the Bear Fighter. This version, the RHI-06N Bear Fighter MK-2, featured improved performance, better electronics and a higher top speed. The Bear Fighter Mk II was used by the Republic's army until the fall of the Zenebas Empire in ZAC 2049. The Zoid was largely replaced with newer Zoids like the Houndsoldier and King Liger. Following the meteor disaster of ZAC 2056, the Republic created a new version of the Bear Fighter, based on the Mk II version. Initially used in the same roles as the older model, this version seems to have fallen out of favor, and been largely supplanted by more advanced Command Wolf variants. Media Appearances UK Zoids Comic The Bear Fighter's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. Trading Cards The Bear Fighter was featured as a card in the Republic Booster set of the Original Battle Card Game of Zoids Trading Cards. Cyber Drive Zoids The Bear Fighter appears as both an ally and an enemy Zoid in the GBA video game Cyber Drive Zoids. Models Zoids (1983) The Bear Fighter was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. It initially went on sale in 1987, with production continuing until about 1988. The Bear Fighter kit comes on five frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy, twelve small rubber caps, a small gold pilot, and label sheets. The Zoid was moulded with a dark grey body, brown armor, and light green plating over the legs and ankles, with a smoke-colored canopy. Once wound, the Zoid walks forwards. The Zoid can also be set to walk on its hind legs; in this mode, its forelegs remain powered and wave as it walks. The Bear Fighter is one of only three Zoids that have this feature, the others being the Gungyarados and Bamburian (the latter of which is actually derived from the Bear Fighter). The jaw can be manually positioned and the canopy opened. Prototype Bear Fighter The prototype was seen in a Japanese catalog, in 1987. The Zoid shown in the catalog has smoothed-down armor panels, as well as a larger gun emplacement on its back. It has not been seen outside of the catalog. Super 1000 Zoids The Bear Fighter was released in Europe as part of the Super 1000 Zoids line. It featured the name Zear. Bear Fighter MK-2 The Bear Fighter was released for a second time in Japan as the Bear Fighter MK-2. There were no physical changes to the mould, but the Zoid was recolored to be blue, white, and gold. Zoids 2 The Bear Fighter was released as part of the Zoids 2 line, under the name Cruncher. The model was recolored in black, green, and chrome green, and came with an orange canopy. CoroCoro Comics Limited Edition The Bear Fighter was released in Japan in 2000, as a limited-edition model sold through the Coro Coro news modelling magazine. This version had brown and green armor, grey claws and weapons, and orange canopies. The Zoid also had a new sticker, but no new type number. This version was only sold in limited numbers. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Bear Fighter was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line in 2001. The release featured Hasbro logos in America, and TOMY labels elsewhere. This version was identical to the Coro Coro Bear Fighter. The designation number on this release was RZ-511. Related Zoids *The Bamburian, released as a part of the Genesis line, is derived from the Bear Fighter design. Its model even reuses several parts from the Bear Fighter. *The Neo-Blox Hardbear has many similarities to the Bear Fighter. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Bear-Type Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids